


You don't try at all!

by OtakuBisexualBean



Category: Free!
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Drama & Romance, Gay, M/M, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuBisexualBean/pseuds/OtakuBisexualBean
Summary: Aiichiro Nitori fails on his breastroke in relay. His Captain and his senpai Rin are mad at him.





	You don't try at all!

Saturday morning in Iwatobi Academy. Iwatobi Swimming Club VS Samezuka club,relay race. From the first team,Makoto Tachibana, backstroke swimmer would be first, facing MomotarouMikoshiba from the other team. Secondly Nagisa Hazuki against Aiichiro Nitori,breastroke, thirdly Rei Ryugazaki VS Sousuke Yamazaki, butterfly and finally,the old childhood friends and rivals,Haruka Nanase and Rin Matsuoka,freestyle. The eight swimmers went in changing room to wear their swimsuits and grab their equipment: goggles and swimming hats. Nagisa saw his rival who was about to wear his swimming pants and ran over him. "Aii-Chan!" He squealed as he slapped the other boy's ass(playfully of course,lol). Aiichiro gasped as he jumped away,making the purple towel which was tied on his waist to move enough so the blonde Iwatobi boy could see a part of his pale behind and thighs. "....." Nagisa looked awkwardly away(while thinking:Such a great ass..~). The grey hair boy pouted while covering his butt "I told you to not call me like that!AND WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!"He screamed by embarrassment, which only increased as everyone in the room stared at them weirdly. Nagisa shook his head "Woah woah chill out,dude. I only came to wish you good luck". Nitori huffed "Ya thanks. Good luck to you too...oh crap!I putted my swimming pants from my left leg!Shit shit shit!What do I do now?!" He mumbled, completely freaked out. The other boy looked puzzled "Is that too important?" He asked,trying to sound more polite than curious. Ai looked at him like a killer "IT IS IMPORTANT!I always put my trunks from right leg for good luck before a big race,and that improves my progress". Nagisa looked now interested "Oh....so that's like when I ate 8 Iwatobi cream breads and i felt incredible,right?" His pink eyes were sparkling. Nitori sighed "At least you didn't get a stomachache " he commented before adding "Also,if you are an athlete,you should also eat healthy like an athlete". He then snapped his goggles like Rin Matsuoka,but the result was messy hair. Nagisa chuckled "That's what Rin-Senpai does!That also means good luck?" He teased. Nitori blushed a little "No. I just copy him" he mumbled. He had a crush on Rin. He loved the way his body was moving in water while swimming,his hot features,his abs,strong muscles, stunning red hair,he was even wondering the taste of his lips...a scent of salt and flowers maybe?...

"Aii?You ok?" Nagisa snapped his fingers bringing the other boy back to reality. Nitori nodded "Yes. It's time to go" he said and ran out to meet his team. Nagisa shrugged and did the same.

***time skip to Nitori's race. Makoto managed to win Momotarou***

Nitori jumped in water a few seconds after Momotarou's touching wall. Fuck,that was a late start,he thought. But he wouldn't give up that easily. He wasn't training too hard for nothing. The small boy started using all of his strength to swim,ignoring the tightening which started slowly forming in his chest. Nitori had an asthma,but he never told anyone. Without noticing it,the silver hair boy was leader now,and Nagisa Hazuki was in breath distance behind him. Rin watched the young swimmer interested "He really improved a lot didn't he?" He asked his best friend, Sousuke Yamazaki. The muscular black hair man nodded "Yes. It's really impressive". Suddenly,Nitori stopped in the middle of the distance breathing heavily. Seinjurou Mikoshiba,Samezuka Captain yelled in anger "WHO TOLD YOU TO STOP BRAT?!". Nitori gulped and kept swimming slowly. He was totally fucked up.

***time skip again. Iwatobi Swimming Club won***

Samezuka's Captain grabbed Aiichiro by ear, tightly "Because of you we lost!Who told you to stop?!You brat!". Nitori whimpered "S...sorry Captain. I won't do it again"(Meanwhile Gou and the Iwatobi Swimming Club were watching the scene in concern). Rin Matsuoka crossed his arms "That's not enough,Ai. Sorry" he said seriously,but inside him he was worried about the boy's consequences. Rin never saw Captain that mad before. Indeed, Seinjurou pulled the smaller boy on his lap and pulled down his swimming trunks. Aiichiro squealed in embarrassment,but the sound got soon replaced by a pained sound as the older Mikoshiba guy brought his huge palm firmly on his exposed scene. The smacking sounds could be heard in the whole room. Gou seemed scared now "Oh my... Samezuka Captain got too mad" she commented. Rei Ryugazaki sighed "Isn't it obvious?" He mumbled. "Owww owww!That hurts Captain!" Nitori cried out,but that only made Seinjurou to use other things. After almost an hour of hard spanking, Nitori's butt and thighs were dark red with red welts and some purple bruises(the poor boy got spanked by Seinjurou's hand,a belt,a slipper,a ruler,a paddle and a strap). The silver hair boy was bawling like a baby . "im sorry!My stupid asthma couldn't let me swim!" He confessed. The Captain lifted Nitori up and ruffled his hair "Why did you hide it?We wouldn't kick you out of team because you have asthma. Sorry for hurting you. I advise you to go and get rest now"

***time skip in Rin's and Nitori's bedroom. Also,Nitori confessed that he loves Rin and Rin admits that he loves Ai back***

Aiichiro was cuddling on Rin's strong arms,purring like a happy kitty. He enjoyed the warmth of his boyfriend,his soothing touch on his hair,even the taste of salt and cinnamon on his lips. Rin suddenly noticed that his small kouhai was flinching in pain. "It still hurts?" He asked softly. Nitori whimpered and nodded. Matsuoka smirked a little as he laid his boyfriend on his stomach and removed his pants and underwear "Let me fix it" he whispered lovingly in his ear as he rubbed a balm on the hot buttcheeks and massaging them sensually, making the smaller boy to moan in pleasure. Rin kept massaging his bare butt before the two of them fall asleep.


End file.
